


Haven

by em0hannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel ! Felix, Angel ! Hyunjin, Angel ! Seungmin, Changbin annoys Seungmin, Changbin hates Hyunjin, Demon ! Chan, Demon ! Changbin, Demon ! Minho, Demon Angel AU, Felix is really clingy, Jisung and Jeongin are human, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One sided Seungmin/Hyunjin, Seungbin are roomates, Seunglix are cute besties, Seungmin hates literally everyone, Seungmin's POV, Yes., and hyunjin, and they were roomates, cos yikes., except for lix, i promise it's a seungbin fic, idk what else to tag lol, like super mild, mentions of drugs & alcohol, seungbin, sorry if this sucks lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0hannie/pseuds/em0hannie
Summary: "Why do you hate him?" I ask. It's dark but I can see his silhouette shift."Why do you like him?" He responds in an even tone.I want to protest. To tell him that he's wrong. That he doesn't know anything, but my words fail. I want to tell him I didn't stop him for Hyunjin's sake. My head feels heavy and my thoughts are slurred. I close my eyes, leaning back against the headrest. My heart clenches uncomfortably and before I can reply he continues. "What about me?" I open my eyes again and turn to him. A car passes by and the headlights highlight his outline. His eyes are focused on the road, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other resting easily on his lap.What about you? I want to say but "Hm?" is all I can manage."Why do you hate me?"Why do I hate him? My head hurts too much to think clearly. This isn't a question I was expecting, but that's the thing about Changbin. Everything about him is unexpected and new and scary. "I dunno..." I say after several moments of silence. When he doesn't say anything I sit up and look at him."I don't." and for the first time, I think I'm being genuine with him."Oh."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 14





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm really sorry if this bad lol !! i've had this idea for ages and i wanted to try writing it. i do hope you enjoy it and if you do give me feedback so i can continue <3 (ik this chapter is kinda boring but i'll try to pick things up i promise !!)

“Hyunjin!”

He halts and turns to face me so quickly, I nearly run into him. I don’t stop myself and end up stumbling over my feet clumsily. He smiles in amusement “Yes?” I can’t bring myself to look him directly in the eyes, so instead, I stare at where his wings peek over his broad shoulders. 

Even when they were folded neatly against his back, it was evident that his wings were significantly larger than mine. They were a pretty shade of the purest white and glinted every time he turned just so. His feathers were adorned with jewels and crystals. There were two silver hoops pierced through the top of his right wing, a painful privilege only the highest-ranking archangels received. A badge that made other angels fall at his feet. Suddenly feeling insecure, I tuck my own dingy wings tighter against my back, willing them to disappear. It’s not like I didn’t take care of them. Felix is always telling me how envious he is of how silky my feathers are, and they were quite soft. I prided myself in that. As for the color, they were a soft shade of beige that I despised. I wish they were the color of freshly fallen snow like Hyunjin’s but one can only dream I suppose.

“About the research program...” I finally speak, still addressing his shoulder.

“Ah yes! I saw you signed up. As expected of my brightest mentee.” I can see him smile in the corner of my eye. That bright, genuine smile that turns his dark eyes into little crescent moons. “Well, I had a question about it.” I continue, fidgeting with the silver ring on my left ring finger. He nods, listening intently. “In the pamphlet, it said something about the participants having to house with demons during their stay on earth and I was just wondering if that part was outdated or…” I trail off finally looking at his face for some kind of reaction. He tilts his head slightly, his longish hair falling into his face, framing his handsome yet confused expression “No, that's correct. The trip is not only to gather research on humans and earth but on demons and their ability to coexist with our kind. Were you not aware of this?” I shake my head slowly, dropping my gaze. “Oh,” his tone drops “if that will be an issue I fully understand if you change your mind about going. This is the first time we’ve done the program since the war and tensions are running high. You don’t have to put yourself in an uncomfortable situation. ” I look up to see his eyebrows draw together in a new expression. He’s disappointed in me. I quickly shake my head vigorously “No, no it won’t be an issue! I was just curious, is all.” His face lights up with a smile again “So you’re still going?” I nod hesitantly, relief washing over me as any trace of disappointment is no longer evident on his attractive features. “Lovely!” He exclaims “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to take my leave. I have business to attend to.” and with that, he bows. I bend at the waist bowing in return, a sign of respect for the hierarchy. 

  
  


“It’s really not that funny, Felix.” I frown. 

My best friend is currently doubled over in hysterical laughter. He sobers up slightly, his eyes watering from how hard he was laughing “Ah c’mon Min, you have to admit it’s kind of funny. You’re so whipped for him.” I frown harder. 

“Aw no don’t pout!”

“I am not.” I retort. He replies by cupping my face in his small hands and squishing my cheeks together. Even though he’s just days older than me, Felix loves babying me. I’ll admit I found it extremely annoying when I first met him. I hated how clingy he was with everyone around him, especially me, but after 4 years of knowing him, I’ve grown almost fond of his form of affection. The fact that I was notably larger than him stature wise didn’t seem to discourage his behavior. Besides my own mother, Felix is the only other person I’ve allowed to touch my wings. We joke around a lot but I honestly don’t know where I’d be without him. 

“Cute~” He giggles as I gently push him away. “I seriously need your advice about this, Lix.” He flops down on my bed, his pale pink wings stretched out behind him “If you really don’t want to do the program anymore just tell him that, Seungmin.” “I can’t do that.” I sit on the bed next to him “And why not?” That’s the one thing that still irritated me about Felix. I love him to death but he asks  _ so  _ many questions. “I already told you that I told him I’d do it.” He sits up and shrugs “Okay well then do it.” I flare out my wings, threatening to hit him. He flinches away laughing “Okay, okay! Look if it helps at all I can sign up for the program too, that way you won’t be alone.”

I hesitate before lowering my fist and relaxing my wings “Really?” 

He nods, grinning widely “Of course, Min. Besides, I’ve always wanted to visit earth so now I’ll finally have an excuse to.” He always manages to make the best out of these types of situations. “Felix…” I’ve always been really bad at accepting acts of kindness and big gestures. He just laughs, before standing up “It’s really not that big of a deal Seungmin.”  _ Like hell, it isn’t. The program is two years long. That's two years of your life that you could be literally anything else _ . I think, but of course, I don’t say this out loud. Instead, I stay quiet as he reaches up on tiptoes to pat my head. “I’m gonna go find Hyunjin and tell him, okay?” He says, his hand still on top of my head. I nod and allow him to pull my head down towards him. He gives me a peck on the forehead and pats my head one final time before going.

After he leaves I collapse on my bed sighing loudly. I really just dragged Lix into this whole mess because I was too scared to say no to Hyunjin. Maybe I really am whipped. I shake the thought from my head violently as my face catches fire.  _ No. It’s completely normal to not want to disappoint your superior… That was just Lix being Lix. Besides, it's Hyunjin. I’ve never seen him upset and I don’t intend to anytime soon. Just the thought of his pretty features frowning down at me, his wings fully extended behind him, the rough tone of his-  _ “AGHHH.” I shout in frustration, cursing my rapidly beating heart, and bright red face. Thinking about this whole situation is starting to give me a headache so I stand up and walk over to the doors that led to the balcony. It feels like ages since I last went on a proper flight. I used to go on them all the time to clear my head. Then again I used to have more time. Now I’m usually studying or tutoring or helping Hyunjin grade stuff (I am his TA after all). I throw open the doors and step outside. Closing my eyes, I tilt my head back and stretch out my wings feeling the wind ruffle my feathers. I missed this. 

There's a knock on my door, “Door’s open!” I open my eyes but don’t move from my spot. I’d assumed it was Felix coming back from his talk with Hyunjin but instead of Felix’s grinning freckled face peeking around the door, a tall dark-haired figure appears. It’s Hyunjin. “Oh,” I mutter softly. He smiles, his pink lips part, showing off his perfect teeth “Hi,” He looks from me to the open window. I start folding my wings, hoping he won’t notice. “Were you about to go out?” He asks tilting his head slightly, the way he always did when he asked questions. I nod slowly “Uh, yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve gone flying so…” I trail off. He walks over, his dark eyes scanning me “Mind if I join?” I panic. How do I explain to him that I want to go out to get away from him? “A-aren’t you busy?” I ask, fidgeting with my thumb. He chuckles “Ah, yeah but I could use a break. I figured you could too.” “Yeah, well I was actually just waiting for Felix,” I lie, staring down at his white shoes. “we were going to go together. He told me he knew this really cool route.” Hyunjin’s silent for a moment so I peek up for a second, to read his face. His eyebrows are lowered and his nose is slightly scrunched in confusion “I just talked to Felix. He said he was going to the canteen for dinner.”  _ Of course, he did.  _ “It sounded like he’d be a while… I can keep you company if you’d like” I have nothing to say so I just nod, stupidly. 

“Have you stretched?”

“Hm?” I look up only to be startled to see him standing a lot closer than I expected. I take a few small steps back. “Your wings I mean. You said it’s been a while since you’ve flown and I wouldn’t want you getting hurt. Here,” He walks over to me and places his large hand in the middle of my back, directly in between my wings. His long fingers brush lightly against the downy feathers near the base of them. The sudden warmth from his hand causes both my wings to shoot straight out, nearly hitting him in the face “O-Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” I apologize quickly, retracting my wings nearly as fast as they had extended. A blush starts to creep up my neck. “No, my apologies I should’ve asked permission before I touched you,” Hyunjin says sincerely, drawing his hand back. “No it’s- It’s fine, really,” I mumble, my eyes level with the ground. If this were anyone other than Hyunjin I would be livid. My wings have always been quite sensitive and sacred almost. I’ve only let the people I’m closest to touch them. The thought of Hyunjin touching them made my heart somersault inside my chest. “May I…” He gestures to my wings, trailing off. I nod silently, anticipating the warmth of his fingers. 

His touch is a lot different than what I was used to. More intense. His hands were worlds larger than Felix’s. His fingertips were rough and a little calloused but his touch was gentle and expert. I stand there praying that he wouldn’t hear how loudly my heart was hammering against my rib cage. “Your feathers are really soft,” He murmurs quietly. “T-thank you.” I choke out. And then his touch disappears. I look up, slightly disappointed but I hide it when I see him smiling down at me. “Here can you do this?” He demonstrates by flaring out his own wings and lifting the right one. I repeat his action, mentally measuring his wingspan. His were about a good 2 feet longer than mine. I try my best not to be obvious about my ogling but then I hear him laugh. My gaze snaps up to meet his, he’s still smiling and I’m unsure why. He seems to notice my confused expression because he shakes his head slightly, a slight smile playing at his lips. I open my mouth to voice my confusion but before a word can leave my mouth he gives his wings a few good flaps. Not hard enough to lift him off of the ground but enough to display just how much strength was hidden behind those ivory feathers. His silky dark locks flutter around his structured face. Then I realize he’s staring at me, waiting. I quickly follow his lead, flapping my own wings, they don’t cause as much disturbance as Hyunjin’s which is expected. Archangels are born for the sole purpose of being strong warriors. Leaders.

“Minnie!!~” a cheerful voice comes from the room.

_ Felix.  _ I stop flapping my wings and turn towards the blonde-haired, freckled boy. He’s standing in front of the open balcony doors, his head cocked to the side like a curious puppy. His eyes are wide, watching, consuming the scene in front of him. By now Hyunjin has also taken notice of the smaller boy. 

“Felix,” He greets with a smile. 

Felix gives a quick bow before turning to me. His eyes are now bright and I know he wants to say something but Hyunjin beats him to it. “Seungmin tells me you guys were planning to go on a flight. I hope you don’t mind my intrusion.” I watch Felix, praying his cute features don’t show how confused he is. Thankfully he just nods. 

Now I jump in “Actually I um… I’m a bit tired.” My voice flounders near the end of the sentence. Both of them turn to me. “And I should probably start packing… for the trip tomorrow. The program.” I continue like an explanation is necessary. Felix reacts first “You have been up since late last night.”

Hyunjin simply nods. His expression is hard to read. My chest tightens and for a moment I fear that he might be disappointed again. But he nods and then smiles. It isn’t one of his genuine ones that crack his face open and makes the whites of his eyes disappear but it’s a smile nonetheless. “You should still go out!” I say, feeling guilty for lying.

It’s silent for a moment but he turns to the edge of the balcony. “Maybe later…” He turns back to me and bows slightly, then to Felix. And then he leaves.

Suddenly I feel extremely exhausted. I shuffle inside past Felix and flop face down on my bed. I hear Felix shut the balcony doors and scurry over to the bed. The bed shifts under his weight and then I feel his arms wrap around me. He nuzzles his face into my neck humming happily. Normally I would’ve put up some protest but I’m too tired. Lix seems to notice because he pulls away a second later. The bed shifts again and the warmth of his body is gone. I don’t have nearly enough energy to turn and see what he’s doing. So I listen to him bustle around the room until I’m lulled to sleep.

  
  



End file.
